The New Addition
by Accept Insanity
Summary: Kurai Akumu was like Haruhi, she was an honors student being sent to Ouran Highschool, the playground for the rich and beautiful. The girl's dream was to join the host club and pose as a boy (You'll find out why). She falls for a smart, sarcastic glasses character and it might turn into something...Read for more odd tales of the host club and their new addition!
1. Chapter 1

I had heard about one other girl like me. That's it, just one. I'm an honors student being sent to Ouran High. My hair is black and pixie-cut, my eyes are purple, and I was dressed in long black cargo pants and a dark grey t-shirt with stitching on it. Haruhi Fujioka, the other honors student was my guide today. I knew everything about the host club and how she was accepted by pretending to be a boy. That was my ultimate goal, I looked enough like a guy to pull it off and the hosts seem like really good friends so... why not? My footsteps crunched on the gravel walkway, and I stared at the ground as I shuffled towards the large building. From a little ahead of me I heard somebody yell, "Hi there! I'm Haruhi! You must be Kurai Akumu!" My attention went to the girl in a blue suit waving at me. "Uh..hey." I replied. I always was a little socially awkward and not very good at making friends.

"Anyway, that's the school! Do you need a suit? We have extras." Haruhi had just finished giving me the grand tour. Perfect, even Haruhi thought I was a guy. It was the end of the day and Haruhi was taking me to meet the hosts. I was so nervous, yet excited at the same time. I stared up at the sign. Music room three. Haruhi opened the door and I was immediately dumbfounded by a bright light and roses flying at me! A piano and chimes played in the background, and my mind was blank. Finally, my vision cleared up and I was welcomed by Tamaki Suoh. "Haruhi who is this? He's got the most GORGEOUS face! And his figure! Mori, call him a tailor for a uniform!" The ridiculous blonde looked me up and down, stars in his eyes. "Senpai, don't be rude. This is Kurai Akumu." At this Tamaki curled up in the corner, sulking. "His name scares me... it means dark nightmare...*wail* MOMMY!" A boy around Tamaki's age with black hair and glasses sighed and said, "Yes, Daddy?"

"His name is so dark..."

"He? You mean Kurai?"

"Mmhmm..."

"*sigh* Not another Haruhi story. Tamaki, Kurai is a girl."

The blonde boy whipped around to look at me in awe. "Really... she did a good job fooling us, and the more gothic girls need a person... KURAI! I REQUEST THAT YOU JOIN OUR HOST CLUB!"

The blue suit made me look even more like a guy than I already did. A small blonde boy that everybody called Honey jumped on my back and wrapped his arms around my neck, "Kura-chan! Will you eat cake with me? Usa-chan wants to meet you!" My gaze drifted to the group of hosts, watching the scene. "Uh sure Honey-Senpai... Usa-chan is your rabbit, right?" The tiny lolita boy tossed me a fluffy pink bunny stuffed-animal and giggled, "Usa-chan says hello! Will you talk to him?" Honey reminded me of a girl I was babysitting, so I knew how to make him satisfied, "Why hello Usa-chan, it's a pleasure to meet you!" I pretended to shake the toy's hand and Honey laughed in delight. The hosts watched in awe. Haruhi whispered, "I've never seen anybody interact with Honey-Senpai so perfectly... it's a little trippy." Mori nodded in approval. I turned to look at everybody and when I turned back, Honey was asleep on a couch. "That didn't take long. Where are the Hitachiin twins? They kind of disappeared." Of course at that moment they popped up behind me and yelled, "LET'S PLAY THE WHICH ONE IS HIKARU GAME!" They wore matching hats that covered the part in their hair, making it close to impossible but I knew better, "The one on the left. That's Hikaru." They both were taken aback and looked a little stunned. "How did you know? Nobody ever knows..." they said in unison. I shrugged and responded, "You look the same, but are very different. Not to mention I can tell by your voices and little quirks. For instance, Hikaru tends to be slightly jealous and his eyes have tiny, almost unnoticeable white dots in his irises. It's not hard to tell if you try." The whole group could tell by then, I would fit in there.


	2. Chapter 2

Three girls sat across from me, their hands folded and hearts in their eyes. One stated, "So dreamy! Kurai were you made in a factory or just born perfect!?" Another stammered, "S-S-So hot! And his purple eyes are stunning *Squeal*!" My first five minutes and I was completely lost on what to do. I had poured them all tea, asked them questions about themselves, and gave them that weird thing Tamaki told me to. He called it my 'Sexy Smirk' which is really odd to me, but he said it's a gift that only I have. Well ok then. "Kurai are you ok? You look a little sick." A girl with long red hair asked me, giving me puppy dog eyes. _Ok Kurai, just remember what the others said. Girls like cheesy romance. _I picked up a croissant and said, "Oh thank you for the concern my princess, I was just thinking about how much we went through to import these French pastries, but you haven't even tried one yet *sigh*" I pretended to pout, and a look of worry spread across the girls' faces. They erupted in a frenzy of, "I'm so sorry Kurai they looked so perfect I was afraid to mess up the way you arranged them!" and, "Oh Kurai I'll eat as many as I can!" comments. They fought for who got to take the first bite, and I turned to Kyoya for help. He stood across the room, grinning at me. He was using that smile that meant he was silently mocking me. When my attention returned to the trio of bickering ladies, they each had at least three pastries sitting on their laps. "Please don't fight, if I have to I'll feed you the croissants personally to get you to settle your differences." they almost fainted, but Kyoya showed up at the perfect time and excused them, "I'm dreadfully sorry, but our club is ending now. I expect we'll see you soon?" The girls nodded excitedly and squealed in unison, "Bye Kurai!" They shuffled out of the room and when everybody was gone I said, "Oh wow, this cheesy romantic stuff is easier than I thought. Say anything corny and they just melt." Tamaki ran over and started hopping up and down, "Kurai your first day was fantastic! You're a natural! Your smirk was perfect! And the pout, brilliant!"

On my way off campus that afternoon, several groups of girls would stare, whisper, wave, and giggle at me. Always in that order too. I'm pretty sure I looked silly because my cheeks were burning red until I was a couple blocks away from school. My cell phone rang, blaring the Legend of Zelda theme song. "Hello?" I picked it up in confusion, nobody ever called me. On the other line I heard an overexcited teenage girl, "Oh my glob Kurai my parents inherited Bill Gates's fortune for FIVE BILLION DOLLARS! I get to move to Ouran High with you!" I was even more confused. Who could be calling me? I didn't have any friends in Japan... on the other line she spoke again, "Hello? Kurai are you still there?"

"Uh yeah I'm here. Congrats on the money and all, but, who is this?"

"Oh that's right we haven't spoken in a while. It's Julia! From America!"

Julia had been one of my best friends when I lived in Colorado. She was five feet tall, had blonde hair, and was now super rich. "Well, cool! Can't wait to see you! When are you coming?" I asked, arriving at the street I lived on. My dress shoes clacked against the sidewalk, and all of my neighbors were staring at me. "Hey Juju-bee, I gotta go. Call me when you get into Japan, I'll pick you up at the airport." We said our farewells and she hung up. A little old lady that usually invites me over for tea, Mrs. Tailor, was sitting on her front porch in a rocking chair. She yelled, "What a handsome young man! You must be new in the neighborhood! Do you know Kurai Akumu? Nice girl! You'd like her! Come over for tea sometime deary, I'd like to get to know my new neighbor!" she kept babbling on under her breath about the joy of an expanding community. Finally I arrived at my front door, and was dreading going inside. My family life was horrid. My mother had left me with my older brother and my dead-beat father two years ago. I took a deep breath and pushed open the heavy wooden door. There was a smashed beer bottle lying on the floor in the entryway, and I heard a loud burp coming from the living room followed by several yells of approval. When I entered the room that the noise came from I found my eighteen year old brother, three of his friends, my dad, and his four friends playing beer pong. They were all drunk out of their minds and staggering around the living room. My presence made everybody silent, but my father broke the ice with, "Oh look, it's Kurai. Hahaha get this fellas, my *buuuurp* flat chested daughter is going to a classy school and pretending to be a boy because she joined their Host Club! Isn't that rediculous?! Kurai be a good little boy and make us some dinner!" this remark was accompanied by a chorus of whoops and laughter. I started to pick up the beer cans scattered on the floor and my dad yelled, "I SAID DINNER! NOW!" that had done it. I was never good at controlling my anger, and he had crossed the line. I threw the phone book full force at his face, causing him to have a bloody nose, "Order some pizza or make your own darn dinner! I don't have to be your maid just because I'm the woman!" My room was in the attic, and I stormed off to hide away there. I plopped down on my bed and tried to calm myself down. From downstairs I heard someone yell, "That little brat! Somebody's got to teach her a lesson!" My dad's friend Ivan stomped up the stairs to my room, pulling off his belt as he went. When he got to the center of my room, he cracked his belt like a whip.

My body ached and stung, crimson liquid pooling on the floor. The others could hear my screams no doubt, but they didn't do anything but listen. My breath was shaky, and I coughed up even more blood. I was on my hands and knees in the center of my room, cuts and bruises littering my back. A conversation started downstairs, "Ivan, what did you do?"

"I just gave the girl a good beating. I only used my belt and hands, I kicked her legs a few times."

"The beating is fine, I was worried about... well Ivan, did you risk her getting *Cough* pregnant?"

"Of course not! That's your daughter up there Marcus!"

_Oh of course, it's ok to beat me within an inch of my life but rape is totally out of the question_, I thought as I tried to pull myself together. This was a normal thing for me, but I had never gotten thrashed this much. Usually just a slap or two satisfied my family, but this was full throttle. I stood and limped to a mirror to inspect the facial damage. A black eye, several cuts across my cheeks and forehead, a gash on my right eyebrow, and a cut mouth awaited my attention. When I looked at my full body I was horrified. My entire body was covered in bruises, gashes, cuts, and even a sprained ankle. My clothes were stained with blood. This would be tough to explain to the guys at the host club. Would they still let me take customers like this? I pulled up a loose floor board and tugged out my first aid kit. It wouldn't fix everything, but it would at least help somewhat.

"Kurai... what happened to you?" Hikaru asked, Kaoru and the others quickly joining him. They seemed genuinely worried, like they really did care about what happened. "My father's friends decided they needed to teach me a lesson for refusing to cook them dinner. They were all drunk and throwing beer cans everywhere, and I'm not their babysitter. Really guys I'm ok, my ankle is wrapped well enough for me to walk and all this should heal soon." I gestured to my face, trying to avoid eye contact. Girls started to rush into the room, swooning over the other boys(mostly). "Well, if you're really ok, duty calls." Tamaki said, giving me a concerned look and leaving to greet our guests. The day was long and painful, but I finally made it through. When I arrived home, my father and brother were watching tv. "Hey, cross-dresser, get us some chips will ya?" My older brother, Ash, called. I stood in front of the television, blocking the screen. "Do you see me? Look at your friend's handiwork _Marcus_. I am NOT your maid, and there is no way you can expect me to stick around and wait for you to snap. I'm following in my mother's footsteps, and I'm never coming back!" I yelled as I stormed up to my room. I stuffed my only suitcase with all of my posessions (which wasn't that much, so it all fit) and stomped out of the house. They tried to stop me, but their attempts were powerless. The funny thing that they didn't realize was that I was the only person in the house with a job, so I took all of our money and left them broke. My aunt owned an apartment complex close to the school, so it wasn't hard to get my own place. I had plenty of money for it. My eyes had just closed to go to sleep. It had been a hard and confusing day, and all I wanted was some uninterrupted rest when I got an urgent call from the local police.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello, is this Kurai Akumu?" the policeman asked. "Yes Sir." I answered. Usually I don't call people Sir or Ma'am but it was the first thing that came to mind. "We need you to come to the airport ASAP. You're friend here won't back down until she gets to see you..." he said. "I'll be there in ust a couple minutes, bye." I rushed out the door and got in my car. As i Drove my mind raced. _Darnit Julia! What could she possibly be doing that the police won't arrest her immediately for without her friend?! _I parked and ran inside to find Julia holding Lady Benibara up by the front of her shirt, "DON"T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT THE ZUKA CLUB AROUND OURAN HIGH AGAIN YOU MESSED UP LITTLE... Oh hi Kurai!" She punched Benibara forcefully in the stomach, but didn't let go, "So this brat says she's been bugging you and your club about becoming Zuka CLub members? I don't think you need to worry anymore." She finished her statement by slapping her captive across the face and dropping her. Lady Benibara scampered off to her two best friends. The trio of Zuka girls whispered among themselves. They all ran at us and I tossed Julia a nearby PVC pipe. Both of us were armed with pipes now, and when one got close we swung at their stomachs and they went crumpling to the ground. Lady Benibara was the only one still standing. She spat at Julia and yelled, "This is not the last you will see of the- OOF!" Julia cut her off by swinging her pipe at Benibara's legs, bringing her down. Julia kicked her until she choked out, "Ok Ok this IS the last you'll see of the Zuka club!" I high fived my friend and asked, "So why aren't we getting arrested for domestic violence?" Kyoya stepped out of the crowd and said, "Once she claimed to be your friend I managed to pull some strings. Besides they did kidnap Haruhi last month, so we thought they could take a beating instead of jail time." I laughed and said, "Thanks Kyoya. Well it's been an eventful night, y'all wanna go get ice cream?"

I sat next to Kyoya in a booth, Julia sitting across from us. Julia said, "That was awesome. My parents said they're staying in America so I'll be on my own I guess." I hadn't told them about my earlier drama, but I decided it was a good time,"You can stay with me. I left my brother and dad and I have an apartment close by, it's definitely a two person place." They both stared at me as if I was crazy. "Wait, Kurai, you left your home? What about money?" Kyoya asked, he had never seemed too concerned about me before but it was starting to show. "I was the only one with a job so it's not an issue." Our conversation was interrupted by two voices say in unison, "So Kurai I heard you and your friend got in a fight at the airport." I turned to see the Hitachiin twins drinking milkshakes, grinning. "Oh hi guys. Julia, this is Hikaru and Kaoru. Twins, this is Julia." Kaoru was staring at Julia, in a daze. She returned the stare. I whispered to Kyoya and Hikaru, "Blooming romance? I think... yes."

"Whoo that red headed boy was...uh... " Julia stammered as we got ready for bed. "Dreamy?" I offered. She nodded and said, "Kaoru right? How do you tell the difference? I don't want to offend them or anything..." she was fiddling with her knee socks. "Well, I can tell by their voices and the part in their hair. Hikaru parts his hair on the right, and Kaoru parts it on the left." We proceeded to talk about the club when she said, "So what do you think, could I join the club?" I looked at her, and said sarcastically, "Oh of course you could, the girl with D sized boobs and girlish features is going to pass as a boy." She looked down at her chest and said, "Oh... right... fine."

I sat next to Julia in our last class of the day. She messed with her frilly yellow dress in disgust. When the bell rang Julia said, "Finally! Let's go to the Host Club!" As we walked we talked about all of our random obsessions like spazzy friends do, and started getting nasty looks from girls we passed. "What's their problem?" Julia asked, she had never liked snotty girls. "Oh... haha it's because their jealous of you! They think that I'm Kurai the handome boy!" I rest my elbow on Julia's head (She was always quite a bit shorter than me. I was 5 ft 10" and she was just 5 ft) and when we arrived Kaoru came over excitedly and started chatting with my friend. I whispered in Julia's ear, "You can have twenty minutes alone with Kaoru, but you have to pay and be a guest of our club." She handed me twenty dollars and I went to give it to Kyoya. "Got us another customer Kyoya. So what-" I was cut off by the ground starting to shake and a loud annoying voice yell, "SO Julia want's to be a customer? She'll have to get through ME first!" Rengae came up on her spinning platform, cackling. Julia obviously knew her, and Rengae knew Julia. Julia yelled, "OH NOT YOU AGAIN BITCH!" She grabbed Rengae's hair and pulled her off the platform. Julia was a black belt in Taekwondo, so fighting was one of her specialties. She hook-kicked our fake manager in the head and punched her in the nose. Rengae was now on the ground, bleeding. Julia backhanded her across the face and somehow managed to get Rengae to agree to relinquish her position and never bother the Host Club again. Kaoru grabbed Julia's hands, stars in his eyes, "You're pretty... I mean pretty tough... I ... Um..." Julia kissed him, and all of us stared in awe. I said, "Well that didn't take long..."


	4. Chapter 4

Julia came out of her room, it was the night of her first date with Kaoru. She was wearing jeans, a Hobbit t-shirt, and red converse. "Good luck, don't do anything stupid." I said, teasing her (we always joke around). Her phone rang, "Hello?" She said, "Who is this?*pause* Oh hey... yeah I didn't know you don't have her number! Nope I won't let you talk to her. *pause* Sure I'll let her know. You need to get her number yourself though, seeya later." She hung up the phone and grinned, "That was Kyoya, I wouldn't let him talk to you but he told me to tell you to get ready and he'll pick you up at eight. Dress casually." My face went pale, I was excited yet terrified at the same time. The doorbell rang and Julia went to answer it. Kaoru grabbed her hand and they exited the apartment. Julia called, "Don't do anything stupid!" and the door slammed behind her. I checked the clock, it was only 6:30. I raced to my room to get ready, and stared at my closet. _Casual Kurai, it's just casual... perfect! _A few minutes later I stared at my reflection. I wore black skinny jeans, a white button up (yes a button up, but it was slightly more form fitting), a red tie (don't wory it looked good), and my black sneakers. It was seven o'clock, and I was freaking out. I texted Julia,"Dude what about this?" I sent her my outfit and she responded, "Dude don't text me while I'm on a date! Grab the black studded belt from my room and it'll be perfect." I followed her instructions and gave myself a pep-talk _Ok Kurai don't freak out, it's just a date. You know Kyoya. You'll be fine. If he tries to kiss you don't go with your instinct and punch him like in America...just because he's leaning in doesn't mean it's rape. Don't punch him. Compliment his shirt or something when he gets here... _My doorbell rang, and I was flipping out. I ran through a checklist of things I did to get ready _Brushed your teeth: Check. Deodorant: Check. Showered: Check. _I pulled open the door, not to find Kyoya, but to find Tamaki in his place. He yelled, "COME ON KURAI KYOYA WILL BE HERE AT EIGHT WE ONLY HAVE 45 MINUTES TO MAKE YOU LOOK PERFECT!" he rushed around my apartment, not doing anything in particular. He came out of my bathroom with mouthwash, floss, my toothbrush, toothpaste, and hairspray. He shoved me to the kitchen sink and commanded, "BRUSH! When you're done with that, mouthwash! Then floss! Then brush again!" I did as I was told, then when he prepared to spray me with hairspray I slapped him and yelled, "Snap out of it! I don't need that I can get ready on my own!" I shoved him out my front door and locked it.A couple of minutes later the doorbell rang. I took a deep breath and pulled it open. Kyoya stood in front of me, his hands in his pockets, "Hey Kurai, sorry for such short notice, Julia wouldn't let me talk to you."

Kyoya and I sat in the movie theater, waiting for the movie to start. We talked about things I didn't even know he liked, "Wait, you're a Lord of the Rings geek too?" He laughed and responded in elvish, "The books were rubbish but the movies were great." I said to him, also in elvish, "Agreed. Although they left out one of the best battles." We spoke in elvish until the man in front of us turned around and yelled, "Hey nerds! Stop speaking spanish and quit the geeky romance!" Kyoya sighed, eating a piece of popcorn, "People like him are the reasons I don't show my obsession." The Star Trek theme song played, and I wondered where it was coming from when Kyoya said, "Oh right, I have to turn off my ringer." I smiled and held up my drink, "Cheers to the nerdy ones." He raised his glass in return, and the movie started. The movie was The Cabin in the Woods, turns out we both love horror movies. As the main character screamed I felt his hand grab mine. It was good that it was dark, because my cheeks were burning red.

We arrived outside of my apartment, still hand in hand. He leaned in to kiss me, and I felt his warm lips on mine. I kissed back, my mind blank. When he pulled away I blushed and looked at my feet. When I opened the door I found Julia and Kaoru making out on the couch. I quickly slammed the door and said, "Well I'm gonna guess that their date went well." Kyoya smiled and said, "Yeah we should give them some time. You can stay at my place, my house has plenty of rooms."

He opened the door to his house, holding it for me while I entered. His sister tackled him and gave him a huge hug, "Kyo-chan how was your date? Would Mom and Dad approve? Is she a slut?" He shoved her off and said, "Kurai is not a slut. She's actually standing behind you." She turned and glared at me, "Don't you dare break my brother's heart... Heads will roll." she went to her room and slammed the door. He rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Sorry about that, my little sister can be pretty rude." I was about to respond, but he kissed me again, and this time I wasn't freaking out. I kissed him back and he wrapped his arms around my waist. We heard a rough voice say, "So Kyoya, are you going to introduce us to your girlfriend?"


	5. Chapter 5

Kyoya looked up, embarrassed, "Oh uh... This is Kurai, Kurai these are my parents." I giggled and stepped forward. I shook their hands and said, "Nice to meet you. Sorry about that..heh heh." Mrs. Ootori smiled and said, "I was starting to think Kyoya would never take an interest in girls." Kyoya face-palmed and Mr. Ootori said, "Well it's late, you kids should get to bed. Kurai you're welcome to stay here, Kyoya will show you to the guest room. Goodnight, don't have too much fun." and they left. When I turned back to Kyoya his face was bright red. "Don't worry about it Kyoya, at least your parents are nice." He sighed and said, "That's what you think."

As I lay in bed I thought of the night's events. A boyfriend. Wow. So Kyoya's a nerd like me, and I've already met his parents. What could he mean by 'That's what you think'? All I could think about was Kyoya, and I drifted off into a very comforting sleep.

I woke to the smell of chocolate chip pancakes. I stood and looked in the mirror hanging on the wall. My hair looked fine, surprisingly the only thing different from how I looked the night before was that my tie was loose. I straightened it up and slipped on my shoes. Kyoya knocked on the door and called, "Kurai, you up yet?" I opened the door and said, "Yeah I'm up. What's that amazing smell?" He held my hand and we went into his huge kitchen. We sat down at the breakfast table, Mr. Ootori was sitting across from me reading the newspaper. "Good morning Mr. Ootori!" I said cheerfully, trying to keep him from getting mad. He grunted and took a sip of coffee. Kyoya rolled his eyes and served me two pancakes. His Mom said, "So Kurai, I heard you're an honors student! What's your best class?" I didn't want to brag, but I had to answer her, "Well I have 100% in every class so far, but my favorite is math." His dad said, not looking away from the paper, "Just like Kyoya. But he's involved with some idiotic host club, he says there's a new girl that pretends to be a boy like Haruhi. How pathetic."

"Actually that girl is me, I enjoy the club. It's not pathetic but you're entitled to your opinion about me."

"Really?" he sounded cocky, "At least you seem like you're worth something. Kyoya is my third son, and the least accomplished. Worthless."

I got really angry, "Kyoya is not worthless! He's not as accomplished yet but someday you'll be eating your words! You can think whatever you'd like about me but I've grown up with a dad that puts me down like you and look how I ended up! Depression, anger issues, trust problems, suicidal, no self esteem! That's who I've become because of my family. Do you want Kyoya to be successful? Then build him up and be proud of who he is today, have you even noticed the amazing things he _has _done instead of what he hasn't done?"

Everybody stared at me in shock. Mr. Ootori only said, "So your dad is the one that messed up your face? Shame. I slapped Kyoya once, and boy it was satisfying. I have half a mind to do the same to you."

Instead I slapped him hard across the face and yelled, "Did you listen to a word I said?! You have got to be the most selfish person I've ever met. Thank you for having me over Mrs. Ootori and I'm sorry for disrupting your breakfast, but I think I should go."

I was walking down the driveway when Kyoya ran out and grabbed my arm. I spun around to look at him, tears in my eyes. He pulled me close and said, "It's ok, I'm not mad. Thank you for standing up for me Kurai. Calm down." I hugged him and wished I could just disappear.


End file.
